


in the end it was you...

by cookies_camembert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Sassy Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), but he gets there in the end, but not as much as Adrien, they grow braincells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_camembert/pseuds/cookies_camembert
Summary: Adrien remembers a promise he'd made to love the girl beneath the mask.Marinette takes a closer look at the feelings she'd pushed away.Plagg is over it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	in the end it was you...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure what this idea is...but I love fics where they end up loving all parts of the lovesquare in this mutual pining so.. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it! 
> 
> And comments and kudos are appreciated, I love to hear what you guys think :D

“Crap,” Adrien winced, limping up the stairs to his room, “That akuma attack was horrible.” 

Plagg frowned. “Kid, do you need to see a doctor, or-” 

“No,” Adrien snapped, “I’m fine. I just need ice. Can’t you just go and eat your stupid camembert?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t insult the most beautiful thing on the planet,” Plagg’s voice was controlled, “You were fine before patrol, and then... oh,  _ Ladybug _ .” 

“Well when you say it like that-” Adrien sunk on the bed, “She said my feelings weren’t real, Plagg. Do you remember that promise I made? About loving whoever was under the mask?” 

“Yes,” Plagg crossed his arms, “And she said that wasn’t true?” 

“Well, no,” Adrien amended, “She said that I might love whoever was under the mask, but it wasn’t guaranteed. Like if she was Lila, my feelings would change, right?” 

“Right,” Plagg’s brain could not follow the conversation, “But she’s not Lila…” 

“But what if she changes under the mask? I’m almost nothing like Chat, Plagg,” Adrien closed his eyes, “What if-” 

“You are like Chat, Adrien,” Plagg grinned, “Even if you don’t always spout off puns. Sure, Ladybug might be a little different under the mask, but she’s still fundamentally the same. Sounds to me like she might be feeling a little intimidated by this pedestal you’ve put her on.” 

“What,” Adrien sputtered, “I do not put her on a pedestal. It’s not my fault she’s so  _ perfect and beautiful… _ ” 

Plagg leaned a little closer to his camembert, inhaling its scent as Adrien droned on.  _ He’ll fall asleep eventually,  _ the kwami told himself. 

  
  


The classroom was bright the next morning, and Marinette sat in her desk, early for once. She recalled the conversation she’d had with Chat last night, feeling a little sad. She hated rejecting him, but... 

“He puts me on this pedestal, Tikki,” Marinette had told her kwami last night, “And it's flattering, but it's not me. Ladybug and Marinette aren’t perfect, and I don’t know how to live up to his idea of me.”

“Hm, wise words,” Tikki had said, with a giggle, “Especially coming from the girl with pictures of Adrien all over her wall.” 

“He’s a  _ model _ ,” Marinette had argued, feeling her defense fall, “I can’t help it.” 

“Yes,” Tikki had gazed toward Marinette with her big blue eyes, “Adrien is just a person, and it's healthy for both of you if you remember that.” 

Marinette was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts by Alya, who was not so subtly pointing toward Adrien. She glanced towards the door, where Adrien was walking in with Nino, his hair windswept... 

_ Stop that,  _ she scolded herself,  _ Think about Adrien falling flat on his face. Well, you’d probably be the one that knocked into him for  _ that  _ to happen.  _ Marinette felt a laugh bubble out of her throat, because the thought of them falling into each other  _ was  _ a little funny. 

“What’s so funny, Marinette,” Adrien was looking toward her, his lips quirking in a half smile. 

“Oh, nothing... just thinking,” she shrugged. 

_ About me, bugaboo?  _ Marinette looked up, but Adrien hadn’t said anything. He looked like he wanted to, but then he turned and sat down. Part of her sorta wished he’d be more forward. 

“Don’t you think Chat Noir is hot?” Marinette’s eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth. Why did her mouth never work properly around Adrien? First the daydreaming, and now this? 

Adrien looked completely shocked. “He’s okay, I guess?” 

“Yeah, he’s hot,” Nino agreed, “What? The dude can rock leather? But you rock leather better, Alya.” 

Alya kissed him on the cheek. “That I do,” she grinned. “I prefer green anyway. But, Marinette, no wonder you don’t ship LadyNoir. You want him all to yourself.” 

Marinette’s face burned and she excused herself to the bathroom, noticing that Adrien’s face was red too. She pushed the thought away and opened up a stall, letting Tikki fly out. 

“Don’t you think Chat Noir is hot, Marinette,” Tikki said impishly. 

“Oh, shut up Tikki,” Marinette buried her face in her hands, “I just had to go and say that, didn’t I?” 

“It’s one way to get Adrien’s attention, for sure,” Tikki laughed, “But, the thought had to have come from somewhere, right?” 

“Everyone knows that Chat’s not exactly lacking in the looks department,” Marinette sighed, “But I’ve been thinking for a while. I love Adrien and all, but he feels empty sometimes.” 

“Empty?” Tikki looked confused. 

“He’ll do things robotically, or say the “right” thing, because he thinks he has to. But I fell in love with him when he gave me the umbrella, and sometimes I’ll see that. But like today, it felt like he was holding back on something he wanted to say.” 

“And with Chat?” 

“With Chat it feels real. I don’t know what I feel for him exactly,” Marinette shrugged, “But he’s always there for me, and I couldn’t ask for more.” 

“So you’re going to give him a chance?” 

“I-yeah, I think I am,” Marinette felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, and a familiar thrill. “Tonight at patrol, I’m going to tell him how I feel.” 

Tikki squeezed her hand. 

  
  


“She thinks I’m hot, Plagg,” Adrien had a scrutinizing look on his face, “So it’s like a celebrity crush?”

“Right,” Plagg nodded, “Because how could Marinette actually know Chat Noir. It is literally impossible. There is literally no way she could actually be in love with Chat Noir.” 

Adrien fingered his pencil, not too excited about his history homework. “She’s kind, always has a plan, is pretty, and her fumbling is kinda cute too.” 

“You know,” Plagg flew up in front of his holder, “Marinette sounds an awful lot like someone we know.” 

“Yeah, her and Ladybug are pretty similar. I can’t believe I know two girls that are that amazing.” Plagg felt his eye twitch. 

“Anyway,” Adrien continued, “Marinette is  _ really  _ amazing. And Ladybug was right about yesterday, about not loving the girl under the mask.” 

Plagg bit into a wedge of camembert, begging the universe to give his holder a brain cell. 

“I don’t think I can love Ladybug, anymore. Because I think a part of me has decided who I want her to be. And that isn’t fair to her.” 

“Yep,” Plagg swallowed his camembert, “There is absolutely no way Marinette Dupain-Cheng could be Ladybug. Why don’t you ask pigtails out tomorrow?”  _ And save us all,  _ Plagg mentally added. 

Adrien grinned. “Yes, I think I’ll do that. I hope she likes me back.” 

At patrol that night, Adrien waited for Ladybug to show up, feeling antsy at the prospect of his new feelings. Well, they weren’t exactly new. He’d always loved Marinette, but it took Marinette saying Chat Noir was hot for him to realize it. 

“Hey chaton,” a familiar voice crooned, “Do you mind if we do patrol together, tonight? I know it takes longer, but I had time today. Unless you're busy, because you can leave if you-” 

“I’d love to patrol with you, buga- uh, Ladybug.” He noticed her frown slightly, but he brushed it off. Adrien wanted to let go, and maybe getting rid of the nicknames was drastic, but he really loved Marinette. 

Patrol finished, and Adrien basked in the rare, peaceful night. No akumas, no distractions. 

“I have to tell you something,” they both said at the same time, and then laughed. 

“You go first,” they said again. 

“Ok, we’ll say it at the same time,” Ladybug rolled her eyes with a smile. 

“3..2..1” 

“I’m in love with you, chaton,” 

“I’m not in love with you anymore.” 

“Oh.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” 

“I was in class the other day, and I just realized that as amazing my crush is... he isn’t you. He doesn’t make puns randomly, and it always feels like he’s holding back,” Ladybug’s eyes were bright, but she gave him a watery smile, “You must like someone new. Tell me about her.” 

“LB, I-” 

“Tell me, chaton,” she pressed, “I want to know.” 

“She’s kind and pretty and smart. But, I realized I wanted the girl under the mask to be her, and that isn’t fair to you LB.” 

“She sounds wonderful,” Ladybug rested her head against her shoulder, “You’re a lucky guy, chaton.” 

Adrien didn't say anything, but his throat felt tight. “Yeah,” he finally said, his voice gravelly, “I really am.” 

  
  


In the classroom the next day, Marinette looked exhausted. Adrien hoped it was just a lack of sleep, but he couldn’t help the nagging feeling in his gut that he’d done something wrong. 

“Mari,” Alya had a concerned look on her face, “Is everything okay?” 

Adrien snuck a glance toward her. “I got rejected by the guy I like,” she admitted, “But I’ll be okay.” 

For a second he felt Alya’s glare on him, but Marinette shook her head subtly.  _ So much for shooting my shot,  _ he thought,  _ Marinette needed time to heal. _

“Who broke your heart? Chat Noir?” Nino grinned, and Alya rolled her eyes. 

“Actually, yeah,” Marinette swallowed, “Kinda stupid right?

Adrien’s eyes were wide. If Chat Noir broke her heart, then that meant...  _ oh _ . He suddenly felt Plagg pinch him, hard. “Ow!” 

“You good, Agreste,” Alya shot him a strange look, “You look like you’ve been electrocuted.” 

“I, uh, just felt the electricity between me and Marinette. She really turns me on!” 

Marinette looked like she was about to smack him, and Alya looked gobsmacked. Adrien wanted to disappear into a hole. Was it really his fault that he reverted to puns when he was put on the spot? 

“I didn’t know you were into puns,” Marinette tugged at a lock of her hair, “Interesting puns at that too.” 

“That’s me, just a complete dork and idiot. I’ve always been into puns, Mari,” he leaned closer, so that no one except for her would hear, “And I’ve always wanted it to be you under the mask. So I’m sorry that I was a complete idiot yesterday.” 

Marinette’s eyes lit up with recognition, and she buried her arms around him in a hug. 

“I love you, chaton,” she whispered. 

“I love you too, m’lady,” he grinned back. 

_ Fin.  _


End file.
